


In The Rain, There Is Clarity

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Steve Rogers, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Jane Foster is Mighty Thor, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Jane and Stevie are not the least bit surprised bythisstorm
Relationships: Jane Foster/Steve Rogers
Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Kudos: 12
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	In The Rain, There Is Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> For Ladies of Marvel Bingo, square E4 Caught In The Rain. I thought this would be a interesting fic idea for either of these characters because of their histories ... and then decided to smush their faces together. So it's OOC, but hopefully still fun!

With everything else that has changed in her life, the bustle of New York City has not. Stevie cannot imagine living anywhere else.

She tells Jane as much as they round the corner to 87th.

Jane does not understand for herself, being from New Mexico, but she is sympathetic all the same. “Even though so much has changed?”

“It's still home,” Stevie says with a shrug.

“It must seem like science fiction to you, living in the future,” Jane ponders, stopping at a boutique window for a moment.

She laughs at the oddness of their lives. “Not as much as super soldier serums and magical storm hammers.”

“It's not magic,” Jane corrects as she guides them back into foot traffic. “It's just science we don't understand yet.”

Stevie frowns. “What does that even mean?”

Jane shrugs and smiles up into the sunlight. “It means there are things in this world that we do not understand. But they are worth exploring.” Her hand tightens on Stevie's, and she notices Jane's free hand flex as well. “Like my powers. I have all the powers of Thor now, and it's hard to not use them all the time. To not quantify my limits in a laboratory.” She sighs, flexing her hands again. Did she have that nervous habit, before? Stevie does not think so. “Now that I know I can, I want to start storms all the time. It's so easy! But I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't. It wrecks with surface temperature, humidity, air ionization, even magnetism! So I shouldn't.” She turns to face Stevie, eyes shining. “But I _could,_ you know?”

Stevie nods thoughtfully. “I think about it, too. Seeing how far I can push myself. But I don't think it would actually help. And with you, your … storms, I-” she huffs before forcing out the rest of the words, “When I was small and got sick all the time, any change in the weather would send me to bed for days. I always got sick after storms. Even before, the change in humidity made my bones ache. Sometimes, if it's storming when I wake up, I forget it's safe to go out in it now. I feel like I have to stay inside so I can be safe,” she admits quietly. This thing that brings her love so much joy still makes her so nervous. It's embarrassing.

Jane pulls her to a stop again, causing the people behind them to make disgusted sounds as they barrel past. Her eyes seem oddly intense. “Do you want to try?”

Stevie rolls that through her head and has absolutely no idea what that is supposed to mean. “What?”

“I could make a storm. Just for us?” she offers hesitantly. “You could be in it without getting sick, but I could keep it small enough to not ruin anyone else's day.”

She should expect this sort of thing from Jane. And from her life, in general. “Okay,” she says, a little excited. Then she dampens her spirit and adds, “Once we're out of the City.”

“Okay,” Jane agrees easily, but there's a lot of tension in her arms, the way Stevie feels when she's ready for a fight, and then she's scooping Mjolnir out of her purse and swinging it with the practiced grace that always makes Stevie smile, and then she's wrapped up in Jane's warmth and they're flying up and out of the City, and people barely even look up, they're so used to seeing Tony and Sam fly around, and the wind is in her face and her hair but somehow Jane can still see where she's going, thank the Almighty. Jane stays up just over the skyline, so sure of herself and her powers. Stevie smiles and tucks her face in deeper into Jane's hair. 

Once they're out of the City, Stevie hears thunder. And then they're caught in a downpour, and she jolts in Jane's arms before remembering this is why they're here. She relaxes again, focuses on Jane's arm around her waist and the way the rain is really just an extension of Jane, surrounding her, keeping her safe.

Jane lands easily, letting Stevie go gently just in case her legs are wobbling or weak.

Stevie blinks away raindrops from her eyes and looks down at herself, hair in knots, skin soaked through to the bones, clothes clinging to every curve of muscle, warm and wet all over. And then she turns right to her girlfriend and kisses her deeply, gripping her shoulders and pulling her even closer, and the rain comes down even harder, til she can't tell where she ends and Jane begins, arms and hair and rain and  _Jane_ everywhere.


End file.
